Prongsie, what else could go wrong?
by AlbusSeverusPotter7
Summary: Baby Harry is only 7 months old, and is being taught to walk and talk by Lily, James, Remus, Sirius and Demi. But, think about what would happen when you combine the Marauders, the fiery redhead, and the female Marauder. . .


_Baby Harry is only 7 months old, and is being taught to walk and talk by Lily, James, Remus, Sirius and Demi. But, think about what would happen when you combine the Marauders, the fiery redhead, and the female Marauder. . ._

"Okay," said James, holding his son up against his legs, "try walking now." He let go just to see his son take one step and then fall. He picked his son up again and repeated this rountine another five times, before admitting defeat. He walked over to where his friends were sitting, and handed Harry to Lily before saying, if I knew raising kids would be this hard, never would've done it."

Lily threw a sofa cushion at his head, smiling. "Well then, I guess there won't be a next time." Everyone knew what she was implying. She saw her husband's face over the top of Harry's head and laughed at the look of indignation.

"Hey-"he started.

"Now, now you two. Do we really need to let Harry know how much his parents argue before he's even old enough to understand what's going on?" interrupted Demi, causing them all to laugh.

"It's sad that Peter isn't here with us right now, I would've loved it had he made the time to come today" sighed Lily, looking at the small armchair that he would occupy whenever he stopped by to visit.

"I know, but the Order is making us all go into over time, he has me working on getting the vampires to join our side, but they still don't seem to trust any of us. They nearly impaled me with a stake when I went to visit them," she said, showing them the talon-like scratches on her forearms.

Sirius saw them and stood up suddenly, "you can't keep risking your life like this every time Dumbledore needs you. It's not right, I'll tell him to-," Demi cut him off raising her hand.

"It's nothing, I can heal them. I owe the wizarding world this much for letting me in, end of discussion" she laid further back on the chair, smiling at Harry. Lily passed Harry over to her, noticing her distress. Demi slid down to the floor, cross legged, and placed Harry in the little space. Harry laughed and began to tug her hair in retaliation, Demi began to tickle him. "You're very lucky, Lils. I'd give anything for one of my own," she said, looking at Harry while he laughed.

"You'll have children one day, but for now, we must teach him how to walk and talk," replied Lily, sliding down next to her friend. They stood up and Demi walked over to the opposite side of the room, near James, Remus, and Sirius.

Demi propped Harry up on his feet, his back against her legs. He took two steps away from her and fell. Demi sensed Lily starting to walk over to him and said "wait, he'll get up."

Everyone watched as Harry stood up straight, and began to WALK! He made it over to his mother who smothered him with hugs and kisses. James ran over and picked the boy up, smiling proudly, saying "my son, you know" over again.

"We get it, Prongs" said Remus, laughing "he's your son."

"Yeah, he's got the hair, the face, the height," started Sirius, getting a cushion to the face, courtesy of James.

"Except the eyes, he has Lily's eyes" said Remus, smiling at the two beaming parents.

"Now, if we could get him to talk. . . . ." started James, his maniacal grin from his Hogwarts days, flickering upon his face. The present Marauders turned to on another grinning.

"Do I even want to know how this will turn out?" asked Lily, turning to her best friend, laughing.

"Probably not," replied Demi, shaking her head with laugher.

After lunch, the five adults and Harry returned to the sitting room. "I bet you tem galleons, his first word will be Prongs" said James, to Sirius.

"I'll take that bet, but he's going to say Padfoot" said Sirius, grinning.

"Yeah, that'll be the day, he's definitely going to say 'Mummy,' aren't you, darling" said Lily smirking at the long-haired Marauder.

"Nope, I'll take a gander that it'll be Moony," said Remus.

"Okay" said Demi, joining in, "I bet he'll say. . . Demi."

They all shook hands with one another, and the bet ensued.

"Come one Harry, say 'Prongs'" said James, coaxing his son towards him.

"No harry, you want to say 'Padfoot', don't you" said Sirius.

"Nope, he'll say 'mummy', won't you sweetheart" said Lily grinning

"Come on Harry, say 'Moony.' Come on," encouraged Remus.

"Come on now Harry, 'De-mi'" said Demi, from behind the boy.

"Nope, Padfoot-"said Sirius.

"Padfoot" said James, in a small baby voice, causing Sirius (who hadn't seen his friend talk) to jump up laughing.

"He said my naaame, he said my name, he said my name, my NAME!" he squealed.

"You git, I said that" replied James, roaring with laughter at his best friend's behavior.

"Oh" said Sirius, sitting down, blushing.

'I'm sure anyone would have made that mistake, unless they were a git."

"Git" said a small voice causing everyone to look around for a moment, wondering who had said that.

"Oh, my" said Lily, laughing.

"What?" asked the others.

She pointed at Harry, clutching her chest, laughing heartily. "He-he c-c-called yo-you a g-g-git" she said between breaths, causing everyone's heads to swivel towards Harry.

"Git" said the small boy, pointing at Sirius, who sat there, with his mouth wide open in shock. "Padfoot git" said little Harry laughing.

Everyone turned towards Sirius, looking for his reaction. "Well," he said 'looks like he said my name first," causing everyone to laugh.

"Looks like we've a Marauder in the making," said James proudly, beaming down at his son.


End file.
